


Best Scent

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [33]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Hugo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Vaughn, Hugo goes into a rut, Knotting, M/M, Olfactophilia, Rutting, Scent Kink, Vaughn helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo comes back from a meeting boiling in a rut.





	Best Scent

Vaughn had been looking over the accounting papers for Middle Management for hours now. He’d been working for Hugo for a few weeks and Vaughn couldn’t stop thinking about the alpha. He was the first one Vaughn had ever met who flirted with betas. It had been strange and an awkward transition to get used to, but they had settled into a comfortable place where the flirting happened all the time.

It was different. Normally, Alphas only paid attention to omegas and vice versa, leaving betas alone. Hugo was not like that, he paid attention to Vaughn, so much so, that the beta was beginning to miss it when he was home alone. It was ridiculous, though, it was all playful and nowhere near intimate, and yet…

“Shit,” he sighed, realizing he had been staring at the same paper for thirty minutes. He looked at the clock in the alpha’s office. He should still be in the meeting. The meeting he always dreaded. The meeting that always made him flirt a little harder with Vaughn, intruding on his space just enough to be noticed but not unwanted.

He stood and stretched, deciding another cup of coffee would help him focus. He was getting way into his own head about Hugo. It would only make things more awkward if he kept thinking about them together. He huffed. This was the problem with endotypes. He was so tired of being forced to be with betas, he was looking at the first alpha who was nice to him.

The door suddenly opened and slammed shut as Hugo leaned on the door handle, his shoulders moving as he breathed heavily. His hair was disheveled and his suit rumpled.

Vaughn frowned, smelling everything instantly. He could smell all the smells the other endotypes could and this was not good. Hugo smelled strongly of anger, frustration, fear and arousal.

“Hugo…” He spoke gently, unsure of how the alpha would react in a rut. He set his coffee down. “Should… Should I leave?” Alphas could get violent in a rut, he didn’t want to put Hugo in that type of situation.

The larger man turned, eyes dark and boiling. He stalked across the room to Vaughn, grabbing him tightly and pulling him against the alpha’s body. He jammed his nose into Vaughn’s neck and sniffed long and deep, chuffing loudly as he did this over and over again.

His body was hard against the beta, muscles stiff and constricting as it held him close. Vaughn tried not to move too much, letting the alpha breath against his flesh. His hips rolled lightly against Vaughn, but then stopped, Hugo’s fingers gripping him tightly.

He shuddered a breath and stepped away. “I’m sorry,” he sighed heavily. “I just knew you’d help me calm down… Your scent has always calmed me down.”

“It… It has?” Vaughn whispered, shocked by this information. Sure, he had a scent, but it was nowhere near as strong as the other types.

The man nodded, trying to smile. “I can’t stand the other smells, they just stress me out more, but yours…” He leaned in again to fill himself of it. “It’s the best thing ever.”

His mind was churning at breakneck speeds. It made sense now why the man was always close to him after meetings or when he’d had stressful days. “Hugo… I had… No idea…”

The alpha grunted. “It’s not like I could have told you…” he moved to the other side of Vaughn’s neck. “Not like you’d feel the same way I do…”

The words sank into Vaughn and he laughed. “Shit, we’re idiots.” He pulled Hugo’s head out from his neck and kissed him. The man shook as he kissed Vaughn back, pulling him close. Vaughn began to undo Hugo’s tie, unbuttoning his shirt to snake his hands underneath.

The alpha breathed heavily, pulling away slightly. “You don’t have to-”

Vaughn kissed him silent. “I’ve been wanting to for a while, but _ I _ didn’t think you wanted to…”

“Fuck,” Hugo laughed. He did not restrain himself now, letting his hands wander over Vaughn and kissing him deeply. He began to yank Vaughn’s suit pants down roughly over his hips. Vaughn undid Hugo’s belt and zipper, pulling them down over his thick cock.

Hugo turned him around, bending Vaughn over the counter. The beta moaned loudly as Hugo pushed inside, hands gripping Vaughn’s shoulders tightly. He thrust hard and erratic, the pent up and controlled energy he’d been holding back now gone.

“Yes!” Vaughn sighed loudly, letting the alpha know he did not need to worry about being gentle. He could feel the knot stretching him. It was incredible and he ducked his head, grinding into Hugo. Their shouts and grunts grew loud, surely reaching past the office. Vaughn did not care, not now at least.

Hugo’s hands moved to Vaughn’s hips, holding tightly to better fuck the beta. The rage and frustration bubbled over inside him, each harsh plunge expelling his rut little by little. His focus was narrow, driving towards the climax he so badly needed. Their bodies slapped together ferociously and still Vaughn encouraged him, wanting him to go harder and faster, pressing into each thrust.

His rage was ebbing some, the words and smells of the beta soaking into him. He shoved hard, sinking in as far as he could go as he came, knot inflating further to lock them together.

Hugo bent over Vaughn to catch his breath, sweat rolling down his forehead. When his legs began to shake, he hooked an arm around Vaughn’s waist and pulled them towards the chair behind his desk. He sat down, pulling Vaughn onto his lap and spreading his legs over the alpha’s knees.

Vaughn rested over him, head tucked against his neck. He pulled Hugo into a kiss. Hugo leaned forward over the beta, body twisting so he could reach down and stroke Vaughn. The beta moaned, kissing him more desperately.

Hugo grinned and leaned away to watch Vaughn squirm on his lap. “Fuck, this is the best site I’ve ever seen.” He worked Vaughn over, loving how the beta pawed and gripped at Hugo’s legs, his head rolling back and exposing his neck. He leaned forward to kiss and bite, loving how he did not need to be careful of any bond sites. He could suckle all the skin and mark this little beta right up.

The aroused scent Vaughn had was the most wonderful thing the alpha had ever smelled. He breathed in as he nipped and sucked, ears ringing with mewls and moans. Vaughn wriggled around Hugo’s knot, adding another point of pleasure. His body tightened as he came.

Hugo kissed over his neck, smiling wide. “You’re in trouble now, Vaughn, I’m not sure I want to let you go.”

Laughing, Vaughn turned to kiss Hugo. “Trouble’s my middle name.”

The alpha laughed, the rest of his seething anger disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
